SuperHumans
by JABAAR1
Summary: Ali Khan, lead a perfect life as a junior in highschool, but one fateful night changes everything, as Ali discovers he's an elemental. An Original Story by Jabaar (Me!). I hope you like it, because I am going to pour all my time and dedication into this!


SuperHumans

Chapter 1: Thunderbolt

Hi my name is Ali Khan. And what you're about to see is the impossible become possible. Ever wonder how amazing it would be if ordinary Humans, could do the extraordinary? Well I think I just found out how. First lets start at the beginning. I was walking home, after school. It was a Friday afternoon, so with my father being the religious person he is, took me to the Masjid (which is basically a Muslim church) to finish my Friday prayers. After I finished my prayers, I heard a couple of people talking about the massive thunder-storms wreaking havoc all over the east coast of the United States. The biggest storm is expected to hit NewYork City, this weekend. Thats where I used to live, my family moved to Little Wood, NewYork during my freshman year of high school. Little Wood is a nice little town of three hundred thousand people, which recently became a "City" two months ago. Anyways, the storm is expected to actually not cross paths with Little Wood, one of the only places to make it out of the disaster untouched. "Ali, son lets go, your mother is waiting for you at home" my father spoke. I didn't realize he was talking to me until after he took a jab at my shoulder to see if I was paying any attention. After I got in the car, my dad asked me the same usual questions. "How was school? Did you do your work? Did you have any tests?" I replied the same way almost every single time. "Yes, yes, and no." I was a straight A student. My parents were always proud of me, because of that. I also excel at sports, and I'm pretty popular with the ladies. I'm healthy, semi religious, and my family's crazy rich. Most people would say I have the perfect life, but I just don't agree. To me there was always something missing. I felt hollow. I could be compared to one of those egg shaped kinder surprise candies, since I'm good on the outside, but there's really nothing on the inside. I always felt like I needed a spark, something to ignite my fire. I guess thats why I've always admired Pikachu from Pokèmon to some extent. He's always had his thunderbolt to jump start his day. Besides that, I've always needed to exceed my parents expectations. I didn't want to let them down, but at the same time I've got my own life to live. I'm only seventeen for that matter. Living with parents who have high expectations, and only make them higher if you can meet the previous ones, can be an extreme pain; especially if you live with three other siblings. One's always trying to beat the other. Luckily me being the eldest I'm always on top, but that doesn't mean I'm better at everything. My brother in eighth grade surpasses me in a number of sports and is more religious than me, it's why him and our father are the closest. I've always been closer to my mother just, because she's more free, and not so strict with us. I don't think anyone could be as beautiful as my mother. Her soft, delicate, and loving smile is enough to bring a person with suicidal thoughts back to a proper state of mind. And my father's eyes are filled with truth, and bravery. I don't even know if its possible not to respect the both of them. Just with a glance you can see it in their face. Their hard-work to get to where there are now. To get a meaningful, and happy life. No one would've guessed, that they've never got the chance to pursue education out of high school. They started of working for someone, and now they've built themselves up to the point where that same very same person would be working for them.

Its been a few of hours since I've been home. I've been "Skyping." my best friend Dylan. He's always been the Yin to my Yang. The Joker to my Bat-man. We're always together, even though we have our rough patches. Like I've always had to help him with his homework, he's just such a goof. Literally all he does is play video games, and try to pick up chics way out of his league, (there out of my league to, if you know what I mean) and he rely's on me to help get him some. He's good hearted though, he doesn't mean much, but when he get his streak going, it keeps on going. And it far passes me too. We've been best friends since first grade. He moved to Little Wood in the beginning of seventh grade, two whole years before me. He was one of the main reasons I decided to come here. And I'm happy that I did. Life's more meaningful here. More nature than there is urban development. It takes the weight of the world off your shoulders.

We'd sometimes skip rocks by the river on the other side of the forest where we'd be away from the town. The forest was the most feared place in town to go to. It made it all the more fun when Dylan, and I went there. It gave us street cred too. Besides the scenery was beautiful. With the autumn leaves on the ground, and the river flowing ever so gracefully. The nice breeze in the background, and the trees making it look almost too perfect. Like we came fresh out of a painting, painted by one of the group of seven. When we were little, Dylan and I used to pretend like we had super powers, like we were super humans. I'd always choose lightning while he'd choose earth or fire, because it was cooler than the powers I'd chosen. I'd given him the idea of just combining both of them, and making his power a lava element of some sort instead which he agreed too. "Hey, man it's getting late and my Mom's calling me for dinner." I'd told him looking at him on my laptop screen. "Ight, later dude." He finished with. I hung up the video chat, and headed down stairs. Mom had made Chicken Biryani, and other delicious goods. Right after dinner, I headed upstairs to check up on all my social media, before I slept. I decided that I'd sleep earlier than I'd usually would, and sleep in tomorrow too. I really needed to catch up on my sleep anyways. Just sleeping five to six hours isn't enough for a kid my age. Heck I'd bet no one, could even wake up as early as I would. I would spend late nights trying to finish homework, and texting some of my out of school friends. I would sometimes watch some Netflix for awhile, and doze off. Kind of like I'm doing right now. And slowly I'd fall soundly asleep.

It was Saturday afternoon. I'd slept till three pm. And after my brunch, I went out with Dylan. We went by the river to hang out, talk, and skip stones. We'd spent around six hours hanging around. Suddenly Dylan got an alert on his phone. "Hey, Ali!" He yelled. "What? I said with an annoyed tone. "The storm that was supposed to hit the city." "Yeah, what about it" I replied. "Well looks, like we weren't so lucky after all.'' I knew what he meant, and as soon we heard the first crack of thunder, we sprinted towards town. I tripped over a huge stump, and grazed my elbow. Blood was leaking, it zoomed by as I was running. I noticed a lightning bolt looking pretty big. It was weird, it felt as if it was coming closer, and closer. I realized thats how some towns were destroyed, it wasn't just any lightning. This one was darker, faster, nastier. It had a better chance hitting the ground than regular lightning. I was running as fast as ever, I felt like the flash to some extent. Dylan on the other hand was starting to slow down, he was losing his stamina, losing his breath. My eyes widened, my instinct told me to push Dylan out the way right this second. I jolted and went after him. "What are you doing?" he yelled over the loud cries of thunder. It started to shower. The rain was extremely heavy. There was gusts of wind flying by, carrying dirt, sand,a nd leaves. The lightning erupted about to hit Dylan, I yelled at the top of my lungs and jumped in an effort to save him. I just jumped. I woke up minutes later with Dylan staring at me with disbelief. The sky's were crystal clear, not a cloud in sight. I got up brushing of the dirt on my shoulder only to notice my hand shaking terribly. My eyes opened wide and I stared at them with disbelief. There was that spark. My hands had static going through them, like I controlled the electricity or lightning. I looked up at Dylan. "Dude…" I said. "I think you're finally a superhuman…" " No, shit" I said finally after a long pause.

My name is Ali Khan, and this is how I became a SuperHuman.


End file.
